


Doting

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Sometimes Kylo needs a bit of TLC.





	

Phasma was the one to suggest there was some underlying pattern to Kylo’s worst moods, and Hux - ever the analyst - was the one to start charting them accordingly. 

Neither of them told him this, but he might well have worked it out. Anniversaries, festivals, dates that had some significance to him made him more volatile. Not in a _nasty_ way, but in a tetchy, edgy, sullen and sulky way. 

Which was why they took great care to be softer with him on those occasions. Some of the dates were obvious (major holidays of the Republic, what looked like name days) and some were less so. It took a bit of working out what he needed on those days, but mostly the same formula worked.

One or both of them would wake him with kisses, making sure to set the day off to a good start. (If it went on from there - well - no one complained.) 

During the day they’d touch base with him a few times, just a comm message here or there. Meeting for lunch. Making sure their paths crossed. Fingers brushing his waist or wrist in passing. 

When they finally get off duty, it would be to one of his favourite meals. If he’d worked out their subtle things, he never said anything about it. Not while they all made sure they dined together (barring any world-shattering emergency). A bottle of wine, and then retiring to bed, or - this time - the couch.

Phasma straddling his lap, her fingers over his chest, her kisses over his face. She knows he won’t lie back and just accept touches without returning them, and his fingers grace her flanks and cup her breasts.

Hux - with his own grace - dropping between Kylo’s thighs to tug clothing away from them both. Kissing and nibbling at soft inner legs, nosing at groins, flicking his tongue over them both. 

He fights a little, but when Hux’s hand guides his length into her, then strokes where their bodies meet, he groans and tries to buck beneath her. More licks, more kisses, and Hux wraps his arms around her waist and rises to help move her on Kylo’s cock. He reaches around to kiss the Knight, and rubs himself at her back. 

When they think he’s ready, she steps off of him. Walks to the bed, crooking her finger, and then lies down to touch herself so he can watch. She holds her lips parted, and strokes rapidly at her clit, making her walls tighten and her pussy leak ready. She asks him to undress her properly, asks to see _him_ , and watches as he strips without breaking eye-contact with some part or another of her. 

Kylo undresses her faster, and begs to be allowed to eat her. She nods, and widens her hips, letting him dive beneath her folds. 

Which is when Hux starts to open _him_ up. Slow fingers that she knows will widen his passage, will make him ready for his own penetration. Opening him by degrees, rutting him into her sex harder. Tiny flecks of teeth and then a tongue all the way inside the Captain as Hux bears into him, and Phasma shoves Kylo first down, then pulls him up.

 _Inside me. Between us_.

Kylo nods, and climbs up to lie on top of her. Hux praises him, his good body, his obedient self. His beautiful cock, his wonderful ass. The words ring true and she smiles over Kylo’s shoulder as she watches Hux guide the Knight inside of her, and then settle in the gap between both their thighs. 

Feels the sudden pressure as Hux fucks Kylo into her, and her hands slide all over his arms, his neck, his chest. Kylo’s a wreck, now, and his lips taste of her when she kisses him. Sweet, alive, and Hux nuzzles at the back of his neck when she lifts his hair out of the way. The fucking is snappy, sharp and sparking. Not enough to satisfy her fully, but she can feel the tension in his cock. Her fingers reach between them to speed her own arousal up, and she whispers her own words of approval into his ear.

Such a good soldier. Such a brave boy. So good for them both. So giving. So caring. So loving. Tells him how they adore him, how they want to make him happy. Begs him to fill her to overflowing, to satisfy them both with his climax. Tells him how good he feels inside of her, how she wants it to never stop. How she wishes she could see his ass full of Hux, how she wants him dripping with her juice, and Hux’s seed. Pushes his face into her chest, and gasps when Hux picks up the pace. 

More encouragement, fingers moving everywhere, kisses and nips and sucks and pinches and strokes. Finding a rhythm that works for them all, Hux putting so much effort into satisfying them both. She reaches past Kylo to beg for a kiss from him, and then they both attack the Knight’s neck with their lips simultaneously.

He’s close. So close. A whispered: _Come, love_ , and he works himself between them both. Spears himself onto Hux’s dick, and ends himself inside of her. The familiar, warm gush and she wraps her legs around them both as Hux chases his own ending. She’s tingly good, and she’s nearly there, and she knows when they all unstick that both her lovers will ensure she finishes, too. A little patience as Hux comes inside of Kylo, and then there’s two sets of hands stroking where Kylo’s cock leaves her forlorn.

Inside, over, around… their movements less than precise because they’re both already spent. But Hux is vicious where Kylo is determined, and she arches her back when her own climax hits. Calls out when they don’t stop, riding the repeated flashes of pleasure until she can’t take any more. 

They collapse, the three of them. Sweaty, sticky, and so very happy. Kylo remains between them, blanketed from behind and pressed against her chest. He looks… peaceful, and she knows they did their job right. Knows they made him feel good. 

And that makes her feel good, too. 


End file.
